LOAFERS BY OATSY
by laptopLegend
Summary: LOAFERS IS A BREADS FAVORITE KIND OF SHOE. I LIKE LOAFERS. I LIKE LOAFERS. I LIKE LOAFERS. I LIKE LOAFERS. RESCISSION IS A COOL WORD! SO IS ELIMINATE! DONT SKI IN AFRICA!


LOAFERS

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers What is a breads favorite type of shoe? Answer;Loafers

NOW U KNOW ALL ABOUT BREAD SHOES  
A STORY BY OATSY  
HOT TIP: STOP GOING TO AFRICA TO SKI. WATCH BATTLE FOR DREAM ISLAND.

RESCISSION IS A FUNNY WORD AND SO IS ELIMINATE


End file.
